


t-shirt

by laurus_nobillis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breast Worship, F/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, aged up obvs, also he has a coke can dick it's canon imo, brazil hinata has my whole heart your honor, mentions of shower sex, no beta this is my cross to bear, overstimulation (slightly), tshirt tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobillis/pseuds/laurus_nobillis
Summary: He wants to pull you down on top of him and tear that shirt off of you. He wants to see your pretty face as his cock slides between those tits, he wants to see them bounce when he fucks you into the mattress.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> hinata loves tiddies in this, what more can i say?
> 
> (if you want, follow my writing tumblr @kou-taro for more content)

Your boyfriend was usually a morning person, but not today. There was nowhere to be, nothing anyone needed from either of you, and no plans in your calendar. 

Today, he could sleep in, snuggled up in the bed with his arms around your middle, pulling you into his chest as he relished your softness. Today, he could be a little bit lazy getting up, following behind you and throwing on a pair of comfortable sweats as you finally decided that your need for coffee was greater than your need to stay in bed. 

He could continue to have a calm, lazy morning with you. Or, as he was currently doing, he could be reminiscing about the way you looked last night when he pulled you into the shower with him. 

The lewd memory further clouds his sleep-fogged mind as he yawns, flexing his arms and stretching them across the back of the couch he’s currently resting on. You’re walking around the kitchen, probably preparing coffee for the two of you. He can’t really tell, because the second that he laid eyes on you, hair still messy from sleep and wearing a pair of tiny sleep shorts under one of his t-shirts, he’s much too focused on the way your ass looks to notice anything else. 

That’s the ass that he had his hands all over in the shower last night, plush and soapy and slippery. You were so good to him, more than ready to let him lavish you with affection even at the weirdest times of day. You knew he worshipped you, he told you often enough. He never held back with his thoughts or his compliments, especially around you - and he had some much more to say about you than anyone else. 

He loves you so damn much that sometimes it’s all he can think about. When his mind isn’t caught up in his goals, his dreams, volleyball, you’re what’s left to fill the spaces in his life and make it feel whole. He thinks about your smile when you’re cheering for him, the way his heart swells with pride when you’re panting underneath him, repeating his name over and over as he thrusts deep inside you. 

Apparently, it’s going to be one of those mornings. 

He can’t help it, you’ve still got a glow from your little romp last night, starting in the shower and moving it to the bedroom soon after. It’s almost distracting how beautiful you look in the late morning sunshine, moving around your shared home so comfortably. He watches you intently, incapable of tearing his eyes away from your ass in those shorts. 

“Sho?” 

He finds out he is capable of looking away from your ass when you turn towards him, trying to get his attention. Now his eyes are caught on his t-shirt that you’re wearing. Or rather, the way your breasts sway underneath when you turn on your heel a little too quickly. You’re not wearing a bra, like most lazy mornings, and he shouldn’t be surprised by it but something about the simple impression of your nipples poking at the fabric steals all of his attention. It reminds him of the way your tits were pressed up against the glass of the shower while he thrusted into you from behind. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

He must not have been a very good conversation partner, because before he knows it, you’re there in front of him. You lean forward and place the back of your soft hand on his forehead to check his temperature, and in doing so present him with either an opportunity or a temptation, he can’t decide. Mere inches away from him, taunting him to reach out. 

He wants to pull you down on top of him and tear that shirt off of you. He wants to see your pretty face as his cock slides between those tits, he wants to see them bounce when he fucks you into the mattress. He hums a little at the thought, carried away in his own imagination, and he figures you think he’s responding to you when you shrug and lean even further down, brushing his face ever so slightly with your chest, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. You leave him in his daze as you walk away to return to your task in the kitchen. 

He’s fast, getting up behind you and moving so silently, but you can feel his presence looming as his strong hands wrap about your waist. He buries his face in the crook of your neck and inhales deeply, relishing the sweet scent of your shampoo. With anyone else, this would probably be creepy, but you’re not a stranger to his sudden shifts in mood. You hesitate to ask what’s on his mind, but you don’t need to, not when he starts toying with the hem of your shirt, semi pressed into the small of your back. 

Maybe you’re letting him have this moment, he thinks, as you subtly shimmy back into him, dragging your ass over his growing erection. As if on cue, his hands slide up, gently squeezing your breasts over the well-worn t-shirt. He pinches and rolls your nipples, and the friction of the fabric against your skin draws a light gasp from your lips, egging him on even further. He palms and kneads your tits with a little more fervor, groaning and rolling his hips against your ass. His once foggy mind is now laser-focused on getting you to make even more of those precious mewls and sighs. 

His lips pepper your exposed neck with sweet little kisses, until he stops at the junction of your neck and shoulder and decides to use his teeth, sucking and licking at the mark that you’ll be dealing with for the next few days. The sudden shock of mild pain makes you squeal, throwing your head back over his shoulder. He’s got a perfect view now, watching the way your malleable tits squish in his hands, folding up and obscuring the faded logo on the t-shirt you stole from his dresser. 

“Good morning to you, too,” you say breathlessly, and the hum he offers in response reverberates through his tanned and freckled chest against your back.   
“After last night,” you sigh, “I’d assume you’d be exhausted.” He hums again in acknowledgement, now moving his hot hands underneath the t-shirt to brush against your soft skin, sending goosebumps over your arms. 

“I just wanna feel you,” he mumbles, placing another kiss to your shoulder, “feel so good.” He punctuates his sleepy thought with a squeeze, eliciting another breathy sigh from you. His hips are grinding into yours now, lining up his clothed cock between your ass cheeks and dragging slowly up and down. 

“You look good in my shirt,” he says now with a little more clarity, though your mind is quickly becoming hazy as his ministrations send tingles through your body. “I can’t stop thinking about last night,” he adds, “I woke up thinking about how incredibly hot you are.” His words are straight to the point, the way he always is when he talks about you. He never holds back with a compliment or an affectionate touch, and he rarely shies away from an opportunity to get his hands on you. 

“Sho-”

Your whine is breathy and high pitched as one hand leaves your breast to find the waistband of your shorts, the other still kneading your plush skin. Your hands are behind you now, reaching backwards to run your fingers through his messy red hair, almost like you’re opening yourself up to him. His hand slips underneath your shorts, running his fingers over your clothed sex, already damp from the attention he’s lavishing on you. 

“Should I steal your clothes more often?” You manage a hiccup of a chuckle through your heavy breaths, leaning into his touch and pressing your ass harder into his hips. He groans, this time a little louder as he pulls you tighter against him, deft fingers sliding past the soaked cotton of your panties. 

“Yeah,” he grunts, bucking his hips against you. “Couldn’t take my eyes off of your pretty tits, ‘specially when you put them in my face.” You understand his fixation now, simultaneously embarrassed and thrilled by the thought of him already worked up just from the sight of you. The feeling is hot and heavy in your core, and as his fingers trace your dripping folds you wiggle out of your shorts and panties, and he lifts one leg to give him better access, propping your knee on the countertop. It’s not the most comfortable position, but it allows him to thrust one finger inside of you, curling and teasing in a way that has you seeing stars. 

He knows all the right places to get you mewling and moaning, and without much hesitation he adds another finger, pumping in and out while his palm rests heavy on your clit. You reach one arm down to try and find his hips, and when you clumsily grope the outline of his hardened cock in those gray sweats, he’s panting into your shoulder, grinding into your hand as best as he can. 

His fingers in your sex pump in and out faster and faster, and then curl up inside you in just the right way so that you’re whining his name now. Your hips jerk as your pussy stutters around his skilled fingers, already so close to your second orgasm in the last twenty-four hours. It’s too fast though, and the counter isn’t very comfortable, so you move your hand to guide him away as you turn around to face him. 

“I’m close Sho-” you pant against his neck as his arms reach down below your ass, “wanna feel you inside me when I cum.” At your breathless command, he effortlessly scoops you up under your legs, groaning as he kisses you deeply, impatient tongue and lips and teeth pulling every mewl and sigh out of you that he can manage. 

He carries you across the kitchen and onto the couch, where he sits with you in his lap. You quickly pull of the t-shirt that is now much too in the way, and he looks at you with so much awe and adoration in his sleepy morning eyes that it almost makes you a little misty - but with a needy whine and a roll of your hips he’s back to the task at hand. You need more of him and you need it now, and his pants are in the way. 

He slides down the offending sweats, and you bite your lip at the sight of him; it’s no surprise, you’ve seen his dick plenty of times, but it’s still so satisfying. He’s an average length, but thick - thicker than anyone you’ve ever been with (a fact that, when you told him, made his ego grow three sizes that day). That, combined with his inhuman stamina, has left you a sobbing, overstimulated mess many times. This morning would be no different. 

The stimulation from his fingers was just barely enough to prepare you, but you’re so close, so ready to feel him stretch you and fill you. He lines up the head of his cock with your drooling slit, and you brace yourself on his shoulders as you sink down, inch by delicious inch. You’re still a little sore from last night, but with a few deep breaths you relax and sheath him fully, pausing to relish in the way the pain makes your head foggy and your limbs tingle like static electricity. 

“You’re so good,” he coos in your ear, rubbing your back gently as you adjust. “My good girl, my pretty girl. So tight.” His praise makes your walls clench around him as you whine, and he hums against the warm skin of your neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. “Read to move, beautiful?” When you nod, he slowly rolls his hips back and then up into you. 

The feeling of his length slowly dragging through your aching pussy makes your head spin, and with his gentle guidance you begin rolling your hips into his, faster and faster until you’re bouncing on his lap. Your arousal is pooling and dripping down his heavy balls and onto your ass, making a lewd squelching sound that makes you keen. 

Satisfied that you’re feeling good, he uses one hand to support your back as you ride him, and the other to capture a bouncing tit. He gives it a rough squeeze as you moan, rolling your sensitive nipple between his attentive fingers. He drinks in the sight of you, shining with sweat and mouth hanging wide as he bucks his hips into you, splitting you open on his cock. Your soft breast in his hand is pliable and warm, giving in to every squeeze and tug. Closing his eyes, he leans his head back and groans as your sopping pussy squeezes him, using him for your own pleasure as much as he’s using you. 

His arms snake around your back as he takes over and sets the pace, holding you close to him. He brings his head down to your neck, kissing down until he reaches the junction between your breasts, and you instinctively arch back in his grasp. He sucks a dark spot to the top of one to match the mark he left on your shoulder earlier, before focusing his attention on your pert nipple. 

He lavishes the sensitive bud with attention, sucking hard enough to draw out a raspy, “fuck!” from you as you can do nothing but feel the electric shocks running through your body. He grazes it with his teeth, before showing the other the same attention. Tears prick at your eyes as the sensations build, the fire in your core now blazing through your veins. Without much warning, your foggy head is spinning and your fluttering pussy is clamped down on him, sputtering and spasming as your orgasm rips through you. 

“Oh fuck, Sho!” 

He continues to fuck you through it, groaning against your tit as you twitch, holding you tight around your waist. Your body is limp as he finally slows down the pace, and his mouth finds yours in a messy kiss to bring you back down to earth. 

You know he’s not quite finished, though, and although he could probably go on like this for hours, your poor overstimulated body can’t. 

“Sho-” you whine, as you pull away, “let me finish you.” He nods, hips coming to a halt as he begins to pull you off of him. You gasp as you lift yourself off of his lap, his heavy cock dragging through your walls and igniting your sensitive nerves like live wires. He mumbles a quick apology as you give him a tired smile and a peck on the lips. While you position yourself on the floor between his thighs, he places a hand on your shoulder. You look up to see him gazing back at you with half-lidded eyes as he languidly strokes his cock. 

“Wait,” he starts, eyes darting down your body and then back up to yours, “I wanna fuck those gorgeous tits.” The way his eyes devour you makes your heart squeeze with pride, and you waste no time situating yourself. He leans back on one elbow, his other hand moving to run his fingers through your hair as you lean forward and place his twitching cock, soaked in your own pleasure and his, between your breasts. You squeeze them together, moving up and down on his length as he watches. 

“Like that, Sho?” Your tone is coy as you bite your lip, watching the way his eyes lock on. You know he loves to watch, and you know he likes what you’re doing when instead of an answer he can only grip your hair a little tighter. 

You begin to move faster, pumping him between your soft tits as you bounce, and he jerks his hips up to meet you, heavy balls slapping against your ribs. Even with all his stamina, he’s getting closer - you can tell by the way he pants and sighs your name, eyes blown out with lust but still focused on the way the head of his cock slides in and out, covered in your slick. His pace becomes erratic, and he throws his head back for a moment as he keens. 

Bringing his eyes back to you, his free hand tugs at your hair and pulls your head back as he spurts hot ropes of sticky cum on your tits, your neck, your chin. You squeeze him a few more times, smearing his seed everywhere as he shudders, memorizing the way you look right now. 

The hand in your hair guides you up as he pulls you into a sloppy kiss, settling you back in his lap. His arms find your waist again as he drops his sweaty forehead to your shoulder, ragged breaths slowly beginning to even out. 

“So good,” he breathes, squeezing you a little tighter, “you’re so good to me.” His praise makes your heart melt and your overstimulated pussy quiver. He pulls his head up to give you another grateful kiss, before resting his forehead against yours and shooting you a playful grin. 

“But I think you could use a shower now.”


End file.
